Fantasy Life
is a role-playing video game for the Nintendo 3DS which was originally planned for the Nintendo DS. The game has been co-developed by Brownie Brown and Level-5 along with some assistance from h.a.n.d.. The game was released December 27, 2012 in Japan. Embark on the adventure of your dream life as you craft, cast, fish, mine, battle and explore like never before. With the innovative Life system, your choices don’t just upgrade characters — they help shape your journey. Explore a huge fantasy landscape beside surly dark paladins, slick pirate captains, regal princesses, and others who share your taste for the unknown. Plot The land of Reveria stretches far and wide, with lush meadows, bustling cities, and crystal shores. The moon, Lunares, shines brightly in the night sky over this peaceful land. But all this is about to change... Who would've thought that a metorite would crash land in your very own house? And who would think that the fallen stone is key to a secret which could jeopardize the peace of the realm? King Erik of Castele asks you to investigate... Along with a mysterious talking butterfly called Flutter (Butterfly in the American version) can you uncover the truth of this unexpected event and save Reveria? Features *Change to one of 12 Life classes at virtually any time to access different abilities. The combat classes have fierce fighters, while the crafting classes are skilled at making stronger weapons and tools. If you’re not in the mood for battle, switch to a gathering class and spend some time as a woodcutter or an angler. *Choose your own adventure and play your way. *The game reinvents itself with each Life you lead. Traverse an area as one Life class and return as another to gain different items and skills. *Robust open world with distinct areas to explore. *Own a house in Castele and a vacation home in other towns along with furniture to craft (or collect) for decorating. Gameplay Challenges Each Life offers unique Challenges, and completing these earns you Stars. A Challenge could be anything from cutting down a number of trees, to making a special recipe. Build up enough Stars and your Life can go up a rank, unlock new skills. Even better, many of these skills can still be used if you switch Life! Flutter's Requests Flutter – the uppity butterfly who accompanies you on your adventures – will sometimes make requests of you, and if you complete these you’ll receive an amount of Bliss. Flutter may ask you to explore a certain place, or talk to someone specific – either way she’s got an agenda and it’ll be worth doing in the end! Amass enough Bliss and you’ll earn Bliss Bonuses, which unlock useful things like a bigger inventory, the option to have pets (who can come on adventures with you!) and much more. Other Requests If you see folk with symbols above their heads, talk to them, they might just need a hero! Helping people out will reward you with Dosh (the local currency) and experience points too! You can also get experience points from crafting items, defeating monsters, and the like – collect enough and you’ll level up, becoming stronger in lots of ways! Multiplayer Enjoy co-op play and explore the furthest reaches of Reveria with friends, either online or via local wireless. Once you reach a certain point in the beginning of the game, the multiplayer option will become available and up to two players on your friend list can join your adventure. Even better, online multiplayer has its own chat feature that lets you send messages to other players as you explore the realm together! Streetpass After you streetpass other players you need to visit the Streetpass Clerk in the guild hall. Then, the other player will show up at a random location in Castele. Find them and talk to them and it will increase your friendship. When your friendship reaches 100%, finding the other player in your town will result in them giving you a gift (if they have designated one). The other player will appear on your mini map as a differently colored NPC dot. Don't forget to visit the Streetpass clerk and update your own profile to designate a gift. Designating a gift does not actually remove the item from your own inventory, it just makes a copy of that item available to other players. Downloadable content The Origin Island downloadable Expansion Pack can be purchased separately to add a new area, new quests and more. It's currently available for ¥2,000/£7.19/€7.99/$10.99AUD/$8.99USD. This downloadable content adds: * A totally new area to explore, with loads of new quests. * Extra elements for character customization. * New materials, new ranks and new recipes. * New types of pets: birds and dragons! * A new holiday home, new home décor and additional items. * The Friendship system: allies that you take along on adventures repeatedly will become more friendly towards you, and the more they like you, the better they are in a scrap! * Exclusive items to exchange for Lunares Coins. After purchasing you are required to complete the following tasks in order to unlock it: * Complete the main story. * Befriend both Yuelia and Noelia. * Reach level 50. * After completing the above, go and speak with Yuelia at your house. Important to note: Players who have purchased the Origin Island Expansion Pack cannot connect in multiplayer with players who have not purchased it. Multiplayer connection will only be possible with other owners of the Expansion Pack. Media Images 3DS FantasyLife E3 01.jpg 3DS FantasyLife E3 02.jpg 3DS FantasyLife E3 03.jpg 3DS FantasyLife E3 04.jpg 3DS FantasyLife E3 05.jpg 3DS FantasyLife E3 06.jpg 3DS FantasyLife E3 07-1.jpg 3DS FantasyLife E3 07-2.jpg 3DS FantasyLife E3 08.jpg 3DS FantasyLife E3 09.jpg 3DS FantasyLife E3 10.jpg Bnp005 0001 Roslyn 04.png Bnp013 0001 Fletcher 03.png Bnp036 0004 Marina 03.png Bnp054 0001 Decker 01.png ChAnim alch A 0115.png ChAnim bksm A 0196.png ChAnim hntr A 0090.png ChAnim prsp A 0036.png ChAnim sldr A 0250.png ChAnim wtch A 0077.png Woodcutter Transparent.png Tailor Transparent.png Mercenary Transparent.png Cook Transparent.png Carpenter Transparent.png Angler Transparent.png Videos File:Fantasy Life - E3 2014 Announcement Trailer - E3 2014 File:Fantasy Life - Launch Video Category:Media